Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26464505-20151018200218
LA REALTÀ DELLA REALTÀ Parte 6 BETTY Io:pronta per la tortura Betty:e la definisci tortura costringermi a dire la verità? io:no,è che dopo ti pesteranno tutti,ne sono sicura. Betty: :( Io:non c'è tempo...partiamo con le domande!…1° domanda,di anonimo."sai che sei piu zoccola di Brittany e Giulia?,due personaggi che ho creato." betty:non le conosco,quindi non so se sono piu zoccola loro o meno. Io:okay..loro erano zoccole nel vero senso della parola Betty:aah...comunque,sono in forse sulla risposta...ma questa sarebbe stata una domanda piu adatta a lou! Io:gia,lou...Ne parleremo dopo Betty:*gli viene un groppo alla gola* io:...ma ora seconda domanda!…di DJ "perché ci provi con averell,con joe e qualche volta anche con jack?hai dei problemi o cosa?" betty:non ho dei problemi,è solo che è divertente... Io:okay,hai problemi piu seri di quanto pensassi...ma almeno uno di loro ti piace? Betty:.forse...ne possiamo parlare piu tardi? io:ok...allora 3° domanda....di Anny "perché sotto il tuo cuscino c'è una foto di lucky luke?" Betty:c'e l'ha messa mia sorella... Io:wtf?! betty:…ma andiamo,il fidanzamento del secolo,non lo sapete?..mia sorella lucy si è fidanzata con lucky lukr il mese scorso...si sono conosciuti di persona quando è andata a chiedergli l'autografo Io:che schifo. Betty:in effetti... Io:no,no..intendevo che schifo mentire alla macchina della verità Betty:...okay...è che è carino...anche se personalmente stimo di piu il,suo cavallo...ma appatre scherzi mia sorella è davvero innamorata di luke..:s Io:non è che lui è carino,è che tu sei zoccola! betty: ma perché non te ne vai a fanculo Io:e tu pagami il biglietto per andarci....ma adesso basta conbenevoli,e partiamo con le domande...innanzi tutto...quale datlon ti piace Betty...joe. Io:0.0"...devo ripeterti la domanda? betty:no,no l'ho capita...joe. Tutti:o.o' betty:non fate quelle faccie,era talmente logico..se a mia sorella piace luke,a me deve piacere per forza joe...anche se in realtà...è andata al contrario,a me piaceva joe cosi mia sorella si è "perdutamente innamorata di luke" Io:e perche ci provi con averell? betty:non fraintendiamoci,io lo stimo molto,ha un carattere fantastico.....ma ha pensarci bene un po mi piace anche lui...comunque...è andata cosi... Io:dimmi*.* betty:allora..siamo vicini di casa..da piccoli eravamo inseparabili io e i dalton...ma con il passare degli anni ci siamo separati sempre di piu..fino a che praticamente non mi ricordavo neanche della loro esistenza ..e quando li ho rivisti è stato un attimo che gia mi piacevano tutti e 4 da impazzire Io:sei gia pazza do tuo Betty:mi fai continuare?!..sono tutti molto carini,ma joe lo adoravo,perche mi divertivo a cercare di capire tutto su di lui..dopo tutto è il mio lavoro..e lui è così coccoloso quando finge di fare il duro,si capisce perfettamente che non pensa quasi nulla di quello che dice..ma poi quando si è "innamorato" di lou.. Io:uh,si fa piu interessante Betty:sono rimasta delusa..come quando muore un cane in un film.. Io:E tu paragoni la tua vita sentimentale alla vita di un cane in un film?! betty...e fammi finire!…insomma sono rimasta talmente delusa che ho voluto voltare pagina...non ti torna? io:ma riassumrndo questa storia lunga patetica e noiosa chi ti piace? betty:mi piaceva joe ma sono rimasta delusa,cosi ci provavo con i suoi fratelli per farlo in gelosire...il fatto è che un po mi mi piacciono tutti e quattro...joe te l'ho gia detto perche,jack è carino e timidoso,william e carino e intelligente,e averell è carino talentuoso e gentile Io:sii sintetica! O ti pesto! betty:non lo so chi mi piace Joe:e pensare che le piacevo :/ *sviene* Averell: non ho capito. Io:*sarcastica*sei un fenomeno ..ma se continua con sta noia joe non sarà l'unico a svenire....per rendere le cose un po piu "divertenti"..dì in 10 secondi cosa ne pensi di lou betty:è piu falsa di una monetina da 3$ Joe:ce ne siamo resi conto tutti Betty:e tu stai zitto...ma vai a credere a una che dice "per me le dimensioni non contano" e poi ti chiama piccolo joe.. Joe: :"(…non ho avuto troppe delusioni per oggi? io:basta...sto morendo di noia!!!...MA RITORNERÒ LA PROSSIMA VOLTA CON DOMANDE RANDOM E TANTI OSPITI SPECIALI! Averell:che? io:la prossima volta i commentatori faranno domande random a chi gli pare!..e inoltre ci saranno tanti ospiti speciali...e il finale a sorpresa Averell:adoro le sorprese!...è il compleanno di qualcuno? jack:no,sennò joe avrebbe cantato nel sonno happy birthday to you Io:se ti piacciono i finali a sorpresa,ti farò cambiare idea! CONTINUA…